


Smile, You're On Camera

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, seven being a teasing prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven is too good of a hacker, and too good of a troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, You're On Camera

_"Stop! Don't move an inch!"_

  
You froze completely as you almost dropped your phone, surprised enough from the shock of the voice on the other side of the line getting louder. You were surprised when Seven called you, as he rarely calls you when he has free time. Even if it was a rare occurrence, you found yourself having a good time whenever he called. He just had his own distinct personality that it made it hard not to like him.

But by God you hated how good he was at trolling you.

  
"Why not?" You finally asked, your irritation coming through.

  
_"It's in the house...! Oh no! I'm sorry to tell you this now, but it's coming right for you."_

  
"The - what? Seven, what the hell - "

  
You tried to take a step forward, looking and listening for something "coming for you", but -

  
_"No! Don't budge an inch! It's coming! It can **smell** movement! You'll be eaten alive!"_

  
You only panicked for a second more before you realized what he had said. With a sigh, your racing heart instantly settled down as an angered expression came on your face. Seven laughed.

  
_"Hey, what's with the face? I was just joking."_

  
"...How do you know what face I'm making?"

  
_"Look up."_

  
You scanned the ceiling with your eyes, eventually having them lock onto a camera tucked into the corner of one part of it. You never noticed that before.

  
_"It seems that Rika had security cameras in her place, but since she's passed, they haven't been active. I managed to get them up and running just now. Thought I'd mess with you a little."_

  
You shake your head. This jerk almost made you faint from how serious he sounded. You promptly glared at the camera, hoping you were glaring him dead in the eyes from where he was at. 

  
"Remind me when we meet that I have to shove a shoe so far up your ass you'll taste the soles of them."

  
_"Yikes! I better look out, yeah?"_

  
Despite that, he laughed again. You have got to recognize when he's messing with you from now on. Just so you can learn from him and one day get his ass back twice as badly. That didn't sound too much like a bad idea. And he just doesn't know what's coming. You thought about getting all of the other RFA members involved, and to be honest it probably wouldn't be that hard to convince them.

  
You smirk to yourself, glancing at the camera again as curiosity came to you.

  
"Where are all the cameras installed?" You asked.

  
Seven snickered. _"I'll let you find that out. Just as a little revenge for having to dread the future of having a shoe up my ass."_

  
You growl, clenching your fist as his now maniacal laughter blasted out from the other side of the phone line.

  
"You'll have two up there if you don't start talking!"


End file.
